Almost there
by themwonders
Summary: GinXHijikata have some fun. Ya know Hijikata gets mad at Gin and stuff happens.And just when things were going right something interrupts them. BoyXBoy.


"Hey dumbass whatcha doing?" Hijikata asked Gin without looking away from the TV.

"Braiding your hair," Gin replied beaming.

"Yeah I got that but why?"

"Cause you slapped me when I was trying to touch you a little while ago so I'm bored."

Hijikata rolled onto his back and sighed. He looked at Gin and snickered. "We did it yesterday, you shit head

And yet you still wanna do it again? I could barely get up to go to work yesterday."

Gin let out a low chuckle and smiled slowly.

"It's not my fault I was in a good mood and you were drunk. You started it and I finished it. You should be thankful we

didn't go another round…not that you would have minded ya know."

Hijikata's face flushed with anger and he sat up quickly and glared at Gin. "What did you say ya damn

Asshole? You finished it? Fuck that."

Gin watched Hijikata and yawned. He was just about to reach for some more food when he was slammed to the floor.

"Um Hiji kun you know that your sitting on top of me right?" Gin felt he had to state the obvious as his face was smashed into the

floor.

"Hmm…lets see…I wonder how if I should do this nice and slow or very quick and call it a night." Hijikata was smiling now and well

he already knew the answer.

"HAHAHAHA come on Hijikata I'm going to the festival tomorrow and I can't be all fucked up right now," Gin tried to shake him

but the damn dude smashed his face even harder into the floor.

"Now Gin chan weren't you being all touchy feely and wanting to do it? Why you being like this now?"

Gin went dead still when Hijikata said those words. _GIN CHAN?_ Oh yeah he was going to die tonight. Gin struggled with the thought

That he was going to be on the bottom tonight. Because he truly does enjoy the faces Hijikata makes. Oh well, he might as well make

It a night to remember.

"Alright Hiji kun you do what you like but you sure as fuck aint doing this again." Hijikata laughed and let Gin turn around so they

were facing each other. Gin frowned and muttered under his breath. Hijikata shrugged and on instinct leaned in to kiss him.

Gin smiled and opened his mouth slightly and felt Hijikata's tongue in his mouth. It was very hot. Gin shifted so that he could lift

Up Hijikata's shirt but his hands got pinned to the floor. "Hey...," Gin protested at first but seeing Hijikata's expression sniffed and

turned his head away. "Let me do that for you." Hijikata murmured and his hands went up Gins shirt touching everywhere and then

slowly slid the kimono off. Hijikata hands slid down to Gin's pants and began to unzip it all the while kissing him intensely. Gin

groaned and Hijikata glanced down and saw that Gin was already getting hard. He smiled happily. He licked Gin's jaw and finally slid

down and bit down on his neck. Gin yelped slightly and Hijikata said softly, "Gin, I'm gonna fuck you so hard and then were gonna

go at it again and again until I'm tired." Gin gritted his teeth as Hijikata began to poke and probe areas which were very tender. Then

fingers came into play and Gin bit his tongue. Hijikata leaned in suddenly and pressed his forehead against Gin's. "I like the face your

making." Hijikata whispered. Gin tried to yell shut up but he just moaned with pleasure. Hijikata turned Gin over gingerly ready to go

all the way and stick his dick in Gin's ass and hear him cry, when a door slammed. "What the fuck was that?" Hijikata muttered.

"GIN CHAN WERE BACK WHERE ARE YOU? WE GOT YOU DESERTS." Kaguras voice was loud and harsh. Gin cussed and

shoved Hijikata off of him and began to dress. He was disappointed and annoyed. And wanted those deserts. Hijikata sat their on the

floor sulking. His eyes downcast and his shoulders sagged. It wasn't fair. Gin smiled when he saw that face. He bent down to

Hijikata's level and said, "Next time Hiji kun; I'll let you do whatever you want." He kissed Hijikata and licked his mouth playfully.

Then he left to see what deserts there were.


End file.
